iNeed the REAL Sam
by mam27
Summary: Sam's acting all girly and freddie does NOT like it! iOMG and the following seddie arc never happened but everything else (eg. ikiss, ispeed date etc) did. I suck at summaries since this is my first fic, but, this is a multi chapter SEDDIE fic so please give it a read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: iUnderstand Sam

FREDDIE'S POV:

It's been almost 4 years. 4 years since I've known Sam and although at first I would go to bed each night wishing that she'd magically disappear the next day, I soon realized that that wish coming true was as likely as Carly and me getting married and travelling across the world on our 1-year-honeymoon. The only other thing in common between these two wishes is the fact that with every passing day I stopped wanting them to come true to the point that thinking I could have ever wanted them to disgusts me.

Don't get me wrong, I still love Carly and Sam still constantly reminds me I'm a dork, nerd, geek and that no one will ever love me it's just that I've come to understand friendship ,love ,life and Sam much more than I did 4 years ago. Yes ,I still love Carly, but, in a more protective-sibling sort of way now; just the way Sam loves her. Yes, Sam still 'insults' me and we still 'fight' all the time, but, I've realized that her 'insulting' me is more like teasing and as time went by its turned from 'insulting' to 'teasing' to 'friendly-banter' ; and our 'fights' were never really fights, more like bickering which is now more like debating of some sorts. Heck, making bets and bickering with Sam makes my life more interesting and thrilling! I actually ENJOY bickering with Sam; it never really counts as fighting, because, at the end of the day you'll still find us laughing our heads off, like the best friends we are.

Best Friends. Yup, Sam and I are now best friends. Although she'll never admit it, I know that I'm now her guy-best friend. Despite being polar opposites, we still have WAY more in common than either one of us does with Carly. I mean, I don't have many guy friends so I often find myself cheering and booing at an MMA fight with Sam by my side ; something Carly would never do. Another thing that we have in common but she'll NEVER admit because she thinks its 'nerdy' and 'for total geeks' is being tech-savy. I mean even I didn't know what MPEG stood for and she did! ; and don't even get me started on all the things she wanted me to change on the website I was making for her, how did she even KNOW what those tech-y words meant?! Even without the things we have in common, I know I'd still enjoy spending time with her ; I make her focus a bit more on school and not get in trouble as often and she keeps me on my toes, teaching me how to have fun and live a little and discover that I DO in fact have a slight rebellious streak ; if it weren't for her I'd probably still be willingly getting bi-weekly body inspections and tick baths from my mom!

As the years went by, I realized that Sam and I could actually get along great! We would meet up, just the two of us, a lot more (don't worry, we didn't make Carly feel left out, she'd already be occupied with her current boyfriend-of-the-week, whom she claimed to be 'in love' with) and we've actually had REAL, surprisingly deep, conversations just about life and family in general. I've grown to know her inside out, everything from her favorite color, smoothie flavor, pizza toppings (all 7 meats and extra cheese, duh!) to the fact that ,despite what I used to think, she'll always be there for me, even when I call her at 2 in the morning, and her initially PRETENDING to be annoyed at it. I've really grown to care about her ,going as far as dying jonnah's gym clothes pink and cutting off the legs of his pants (a trick I learned from Sam helped me unlock his locker) the day after he tried to kiss her in the hallway, even though she'd already landed him in the nurse's office (which at that moment I would've done myself, over come with a sudden rage, if she hadn't already punched him in the face) ; for some reason hearing that he'd tried to kiss her made my blood boil (something I didn't even come close to feeling back when she was dating him and he tried to kiss Carly)

Now that I think about it, even though she'll never admit it, Sam does care about me too. She's stood up to bullies for me when she thought I wasn't there, cheers me up in her own SAM way (no typical 'its all going to be alright's ' or pointless gushing) when I feel down and was the one who showed me that I really didn't LOVE Carly and that my relationship with her had basically been Carly worshipping me as a hero, not liking me for me ; I'm actually really grateful now that Sam made me see the truth, because honestly, I don't think I ever loved Carly, maybe a weak crush under the influence of the 'pretty girl next door syndrome', But love? No way. And anyways, I'm actually not into the prissy, girly, soft type, even though I originally thought I was. I mean, I just can't take girls whose biggest crisis is a bad hair day and whose biggest decision is what to wear that day. I'm more into girls who don't care about any of that pointless stuff, who can be adventurous and can stand up and fight for themselves (Shelby Marks, anyone?)

Anyways, Why am I reminiscing about the development of Sam and my relationship from frenemies to 'best-friends-who-just-love-to-bicker-but-are-still-best-friends' you ask? Well, I often find myself thinking about Sam these days, for no apparent reason, but right now, I was on my way to the groovy smoothies to meet Sam. We had planned to meet up 20 minutes ago but I was just reaching now because I knew Sam would be at least half an hour late like always, which I didn't seem to mind anymore.

I pushed open the door and saw a familiar face sitting at the table Sam and I usually sat at. The blonde was clearly pulling a much larger smile than she intended to, as she straightened her dress and put away her make-up mirror after checking her perfect eye liner in it. I approached her with as she waved enthusiastically and greeted me in a high pitched voice. " Hi Freddie!" she almost squealed. "umm...hey Mealanie! Sam didn't mention you'd be joining us today…when did you come to visit?" I inquired (yes by now I DO know she's real! I almost passed out when I saw her with Sam last Christmas. Also, I always did wonder why kissing Melanie at that club had felt so much different and not as….umm….nice…as kissing Sam had ,on the fire escape had) "Melanie?" she asked, "umm…I'm not Melanie…it's me Sam! Sir dorkatro- I mean Freddie!"

WHATTT?! At first I was about to laugh and tell Melanie that she looked nothing like Sam and her attempt at pranking me had failed, But then my eyes widened in shock. I looked into her eyes ; Melanie's were blue just , but THESE were not just any kind of blue, they were Sam-blue. This actually WAS Sam. In a dress. With makeup on. OH MY GOD.

"are you going to keep staring or sit down?" she asked. I sat down slowly. I gulped, this day was going to be…interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: iam bored to death…by Sam?

FREDDIE'S POV:

What was wrong with Sam, today? I mean, I have to admit she looked beautiful, but I ALWAYS thought she looked naturally beautiful, even without trying…wait what?...I thought Sam was beautiful?...

Anyways, even though she looked really ho- I mean good, I really missed her curly hair (I've always like her hair better than Carly's even back when I was pining after the latter) and her casual attire. Seeing her in a dress was something I would have looked forward to when we went to prom or some other special occasion… 'we' as in each of us separately…not together or anything.

After I had been staring at her for what felt like an eternity, she finally cleared her throat and offered to go buy our smoothies, which was definitely a first. I shrugged and handed her my wallet to use at her disposal, as she always did, which I really didn't mind ; I'd always pretend to be annoyed but would still willingly pay for her. "Its okay." She said pushing my wallet back towards me and pulling out some money from her purse, "I got this". Thank God I hadn't already been drinking my smoothie; I would have taken a spit-take and drenched her new dress. Firstly, Sam had a little black purse in her hand that I'm sure I've seen Carly use before and secondly, SINCE WHEN DOES SAM PUCKETT PAY FOR ANYTHING?!

Sam came back with our smoothies and the rest of the day went by slowly, leaving me thoroughly bored. Our usual discussion topics and laughing-our-heads-off was replaced by me talking and her listening patiently and smiling. When I forced her to talk, she spoke about a sale at glitter gloss and some cute boys at the mall, which made me jealous for some reason so I changed the topic and began talking again. I tried to start up a couple of arguments with her, but she just agreed with everything I said. I even said some pretty lame and nerdy stuff, trying to prod her to make fun of me and come up with entertaining new nicknames, but she'd just pretend to be interested in everything I said, even though I was boring MYSELF by now!

Our walk back to my apartment was a silent and dull one. Just as she was about to turn around and head into Carly's apartment, I had an idea that just might make this day better. "hey, there's going to be a MMA fight on in an hour" I said "aren't you going to watch it with me?". I watched as her eyes began to light up with excitement and couldn't help but smile. "OH MY GOD! SHELBY'S GONNA RECONSTRUCT THAT BRITISH CHIC'S FACE TONIGHT!" she practically shouted; there's the Sam I know and love! "My mom's at some convention for this new anti-tick lotion…So…you coming?" I said as I opened my apartment door for her. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! HELL YEAH! IM COM-.." I watched as all the excitement drained out of her and she took a deep breath, "Umm…actually, fighting isn't very lady-like and I'm not really into that stuff anymore, so I'll see you later, okay?" she said as she walked into Carly's apartment.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY SAM. These 6 words kept me up all night. _Carly better not have anything to do with this!_ I thought, as I finally got out of bed and headed towards the Shay home to talk to Carly. I stopped abruptly outside the door as I heard a very loud and enthusiastic "YESSS!" from inside the apartment, accompanied by sounds of the MMA fight from the TV. Sam must have been watching the fight on repeat. I headed back to my apartment and shut the door to my bedroom, getting ready for a sleepless night. Sam wanted to watch the fight, but, she just didn't want to continue our tradition of watching it together anymore. I sighed as I tossed and turned, _who am I kidding? About time she realized that I was too much of a loser to hang out with…_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey! My laptop broke which is why I hadn't updated as fast as I wanted to. I know this chapter has some unconnected sentences and repetition but that's just me trying to portray Freddie's thoughts. I hope you like it! please please read and review! :) )**

 **...**

CHAPTER 3: iMight like her…maybe…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I sighed audibly as I turned off my alarm clock and trudged out of bed. For once, being as passionate about school and getting good grades as I am, or in Sam's words, being the nerd I was, I did not want to go to school. The last time I skipped school was when Sam announced live on icarly that I hadn't had my first kiss yet, after which she apologized and we shared our first kiss. Although I never answered Carly's question about if the kiss had been nice, I had thought about it a lot…and about how utterly perfect it was and not at all akward for a first kiss; in fact it felt quite natural and…AMAZING. Just thinking about it made my lips tingle…WAIT…I'm not supposed to be thinking about it or mentioning it ever again!

Yet here I was thinking about that kiss yet again. At first I thought that all kisses felt like that, I mean, how was I to know?, I'd never really kissed anyone before that; but when I kissed Carly and then Melanie, that _something_ that had been there in my first kiss was absent. Many times I thought if it had something to do with who I had kissed, but, I quickly got rid of any such thoughts, that would mean that I had feelings for Sam, which was impossible. Not really, if you think about it though…I mean Sam is beautiful and I have grown to enjoy her company so much that I depend on her to be happy now, and we were best friends; but that's just it. Sam would never see me as more than her best friend, and she wouldn't even admit THAT out loud! I couldn't afford to have feelings for Sam and get my heart broken and losing her as a friend if I ever lost control over my words and told her how I felt. I sighed again thinking about how she probably didn't even want me as a friend anymore because I was such a 'nub'. Her ever liking me was totally unthinkable and impossible, which is why I came to the conclusion that that _something_ was just a result of KISSING someone for the first time, not kissing SOMEONE for the first time.

I finally got dressed and reached school. Sam and Carly were talking as always near their lockers. Sam was wearing a light blue mini skirt with a navy blue top. The color of her top complimented her eyes and made her straightened blonde hair stand out. She looked absolutely stunning, but also absolutely un-Samish. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that noticed : the entire male population of Ridgeway was drooling over her at the moment, which made me turn red with anger; they never paid her any attention before, they don't know her like I do, none of these guys deserve her! I growled inaudibly as I saw a group of guys looking at Sam in the worst way imaginable; just because she loves ham and bacon, doesn't mean she should be looked at like a piece of meat! I turned my attention back to Sam and realized that I had been staring at her for quite some time myself, flushing at that thought. I took a deep breath, straightened my red shirt, **(A/N : red+blue= purple! 3)** gulped and walked towards the girls.

"hey, Freddie!" Carly said as she saw me approaching. "hola chicas!" I blurted out my random Spanish greeting. "hi,Freddie" Sam replied. Again with the no-nicknames. "HI,FREDDIE?!" I almost shouted. "umm..what's wrong?" Sam asked, confused.

"no frednub, fredork or fredapuss?!"

"Didn't you always complain about me messing with your name…?"

"yeah, but…but…I..nothing…"

I almost admitted to Sam that I found her ability to come up with these nicknames endearing and that I didn't ACTUALLY mind being called by them. But didn't she know that I didn't mind? Didn't we have this silent agreement to PRETEND to get annoyed at each other. Wasn't it just for show, like a game?

Getting used to this fake new persona Sam was trying to install would be almost as difficult as getting used to watching guys ogle her...or getting used to the fact that she didn't want to be my friend anymore. Almost.

But why did that matter to me so much? If she can suddenly realize what a loser I was, why didn't I just realize what a demon she was?! She was rude, violent, rebellious, and a rule-breaker! …Well, she wasn't rude, just blunt and honest; I could always count on her to be real with me. And she had gained some self-control and learned to keep her violent tendencies in check. And I actually liked that she was rebellious and knew how to have fun! She was also free-spirited, adventurous, caring and beautiful and that's why I lov- WOAH there Freddie!

Now I know why its bothering me so much. I can't find a single reason to hate her back, because I just CAN'T hate her. The most happiest moments of my life have some sort of connection with her! She's my best friend…just a friend..who I might…maybe…slightly…have some confused feelings for.

Oh who am I kidding! I like Sam Puckett. A lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: NEW CHAPTER! its a long one with LOTS of dialogue! Please read and review. I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it, what you liked and disliked, what your favorite part was if any and constructive criticism is always helpful as well. BTW constructive criticism does NOT involve you telling me no one wants me and I should just get off of this website with out giving any reasons! I would appreciate it if you told me how I could improve my writing without being rude! thank you :) )**

 **...**

CHAPTER 4: iTalk to Carly

Sam. Her wild mane of beautiful gold curls, her kaleidoscope blue eyes, her signature smirk and her infectious laughter. I was thing about her AGAIN. But the funny thing is it didn't seem weird or out of place and that's when I realized that I had ALREADY been thinking about her every moment of the day for a long time now before I even realized I was doing so. Everything made me think of her. Fat cakes, ham, bacon, just food in general, dangerous and questionable activities, food, laughter, food, swing sets, fireworks, food, smoothies, the Groovy Smoothie.

The Good Old Groovy Smoothie. I sighed as I allowed my surroundings to bring back countless beautiful memories of happiness that now brought sorrow because they reminded me that I liked Sam and now she didn't even want to be my friend, let alone feel the same way. This was the place where Carly, Sam and I bonded over the years to become the inseparable trio of best friends we are today. As time went by though, this place started holding more and more importance for JUST me and Sam. We hung out here when I was helping her with her website. I chuckled silently at that memory. She kept making me change stuff on her website and even though I pretended to be annoyed and fed up, I still kept doing it because we were spending time together and I realized I actually enjoyed her company. A lot. Then there were a few times when Carly was doing homework, in Yakima with her granddad, on a date or just generally busy that we would get together here without her. Soon, they became more than 'just-because-Carly-is-busy-get-togethers' and we met up more frequently, regardless of whether Carly was busy or not. We spent a lot of time her together, all 3 of us, and seeing Carly walking over to the table I was seated at, alone, without Sam, made me realize that Carly and I rarely met up alone. Sam and I did.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly called in her usual perky, cheerful tone. "Hey-a Carls" I smiled as she sat down. She bought her smoothie and I bought mine. I found out I didn't know her favorite flavor and she didn't know mine. But Sam and I did. We sat down again and I listened to her go on about her week, her new boyfriend, the sale at glitter gloss I remember Sam mentioning last time we were here and school. That's when it hit me. She was choosing some of the same topics of discussion that Sam had that day; or rather, SAM had chosen to say stuff that Carly would usually say, that day. She was even dressed like Carly and acting like her. I let that sink in.

I had been silently observing this for quite some time now until Carly broke me out of my thoughts. "Freddie!" she called. "oh yeah, umm…what were you saying?...glitter gloss huh?..." I smiled at her sheepishly. It was obvious I hadn't been listening.

"No….I was telling you about how Ian asked me to be his girlfriend on Monday.."

"Oh…umm…that's great Carls!"

"Ok..What's wrong?"

"huh…what do you mean?"

"I know something's upsetting you Freddie. You and I rarely hangout. Its you and Sam mostly, but today you invited me instead. Did you to fight?"

"No..."

"Then what is it?! Freddie you can talk to me about it, I know that's why you called me here in the first place"

"Well…Sam and I didn't have a fight but…it is related to Sam.."

"wha-…OHH…you finally realized it! OH MY GOD!" she squealed with excitement

"wait…what did I realize?"

"I knew it would happen soon! Spencer owes me $20 now! OH I'm SOOO happy for you! I always knew you two wou-!"

"Carly! What are you talking about?!"

"You finally realizing you're in love with Sam! What else could I be talking about!"

I almost spit my smoothie all over her blouse. In LOVE?! Sure I guess I loved Sam like a best friend and I just recently realized that I like her…but LOVE as in LOVE-LOVE?!

"umm…Carls..I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Come on you can tell me, Freddie! I KNOW you love her! You can trust me!"

"I mean… I do care about her a lot but-"

"umm…you're still unsure…well answer these questions HONESTLY.." She sat up straight, clearly enthusiastic in helping me realize my supposed hidden feelings of love towards the blond headed demon.

"wait...but you've never been in love have you? how do you know what questions to ask!"

"I haven't, but my parents did, and well, these questions were the one my dad told me to ask myself whenever I thought I was 'in-love' with a guy or if I just really liked him."

"Oh...Okay.."

"Okay..so…whose the first person you see when you enter the room?" she asked

"Umm…I guess whoever is standing or sitting nearest to me.." I lied but she caught me blushing.

"Freddie…you have to be honest!"

"Okay, fine!…I guess Sam…but its only becau-!"

"Okay! And who do you think about the most...like when she's not even there…when you wake up in the morning and before you fall asleep at night?"

"Sam…"

"When do you feel the happiest?"

"When I get a good grade on a test, or when I'm watching Galaxy Wars or-.."

Carly rolled her eyes and stared at me, annoyed by my constant denial. "Okaaay...but what about the times when you just feel happy and content for no apparent reason...you just feel happy to live in that seemingly ordinary moment" she asked and memories of watching MMA fights with Sam in my room, or bantering with her on the couch at Carly's , or just sitting on the fire escape with her and having pointless conversations ,or talking to her on the phone at ungodly hours of the night, or watching her close her eyes smile when she bit into a fat cake ,or just BEING with her in absolute, yet comfortable, silence, came into my mind.

"Sam…" I said softly.

"what?"

"Sam makes me happy."

Carly smiled triumphantly. "See!" she said, "You DO love her!"

"Carly, just because I might like Sam, doesn't mean its LOVE…I mean don't you have to be older and have spent years loving a person to ya know?..actually LOVE-LOVE them?"

Carly sighed, "Freddie, you and Sam HAVE known each other for years! You just didn't know how you felt about each other all this time! You guys might not have noticed but the rest of us aren't blind! , you know each other inside out , you guys are so protective of each other and you practically flirt in our faces!"

I knew Sam inside out: that was true. I WAS protective of her; I'd pulled her away from harm's way like it was a reflex action **(A/N: Freddie has pulled her away from her locker when smoke was coming out of it, He's pulled her out of the window washer's platform in iquit icarly , He's pushed her against a wall protectively when Sam's mom drove her car into locker 239, and many more instances)** and I subconsciously stand very close to her, unlike with Carly even back when I was professing my love for her every other day. **(A/N: check out episodes as far back as season 1 for this!)** and I did flir-. Wait a minute! I never flirted with her!

"When have I EVER flirted with Sam?!"

"You guys flirt in your own way….fighting and bickering is how you two flirt!"

"I hardly think those count as flirti-!"

"Oh hush!" she cut me off, "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it?!" I blushed because I DID enjoy it very much,and Carly's triumphant smile returned.

"Look Freddie, what you felt for me can be called liking or crushing, but, we both know that it didn't mean anything and you grew out of it, heck you couldn't 'love' me before you even got to know me! But you DID get to know Sam and I KNOW what you feel for her can Not be compared for what little feelings you might have thought you had for me…."

I stared at her in awe…she was right…

"…and also, remember when you saved me from that Taco Truck? Think of what you were feeling then and what you would feel NOW if you saw SAM in danger." She finished.

I had saved Carly because she's my bestfriend and because I thought about how much my life would suck without her in it. But I couldn't do the same for Sam. I Just COULD NOT imagine a world without her because she was such a constant presence in my life; my life would be incomplete without her in it. If Carly died, I would mourn the death of the Best friend I loved like a sister, if Sam died, I died too.

I was in LOVE with Sam Puckett. I was in love with the girl who didn't even want me around in her life any more for some unknown reason. Maybe acting all girly made girls reject me? (first Carly ,and now Sam) .

Chiz.

 **...**

 **(hope you liked it! R &R!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER even though the (extremely long) name of the chapter might make it seem like it is. I hope you like it! Please R &R! I really appreciate it :) )**

 **CHAPTER** **5: ithink everything's going to be okay**

 **Freddie's** **POV** :

I love Sam. I'm in love with Samantha Puckett. I love everything about her, even things I used to claim to hate before, like how she was too blunt and bold. I truly lover her... But she hates me.

Ugghh. Why is my life so complicated?! I have a feeling that I've had some sort of feeling towards Sam for years now, ever since I got over Carly maybe, but why do I have to realize how in love with her I am NOW; now that she hates me. When I had a crush on Carly, I didn't really mind being rejected by her, like I said before, I was fine having a crush on her and her thinking of me as just a friend. **(A/N: I mean like when he said he's fine living with that constant pain in ipilot)** With Sam, I don't think I'll be able to handle rejection. I'm seriously starting to think that being girly has something to do with rejecting me, now! I mean first Carly and now, despite being okay with being my best friend before she went girly, Sam?

I sighed and kicked another stone on the footpath as I walked towards Sam's house. I was going to confront her. I wasn't going to tell her how I felt because I know she won't feel the same way and then I'll end up making things even more awkward and leaving no room at ALL for her to be my friend again; I was just going to ask her WHY she was suddenly distancing herself from me and if I did something wrong, I'd beg for her forgiveness and try to fix whatever it is I did. I wanted Sam to feel the same way I felt, but the likely hood of aspartamay and aruthaur doing battle was higher than that. **(A/N: istart a fan war reference…I'm not sure if I spelt their names correctly...)** I'd settle for having my best friend back.

I finally reached her house, took a deep breath and rung the door bell. 2 minutes or an eternity later, Sam opened the door. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a red penny tee that said 'bacon queen' on it, while chewing something (probably bacon). Her hair was back to its pristine form: a mane of golden curls cascading down her shoulders; wild and free. She had no make-up on and looked like she had been lounging on the couch all day. She looked beautiful.

Sam's eyes widened in horror, liked she'd seen a ghost, not the boy she had been hanging out with everyday for the past few years. She tried to hide behind the door while she asked "Hey, Freddie, didn't expect to see you here…did you want something?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt to shield herself from my vision; why did she suddenly care so much about what she was wearing, especially in front of me?

"yeah, I do." I said.

"oh...umm…I don't think I have anything of yours…I think I returned your science notes last week, but I'll go check if I still have them, hold on a sec-"

"That's not what I want. I want to talk."

"Umm...okay…come in..."

We walked over to her living room and sat down on the couch. She started fidgeting with her hair and clothes, and that made me angry; why did she feel like she needed to change herself? ; I thought she was perfect the way she was before.

"Sam….What's going on?" I finally said.

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean, why are you suddenly so girly and why don't you want to be my friend anymore?"

"What?! I never said I didn't want to be your friend anymore! Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well, let's see…you barely spoke to me at the groovy smoothies, chose to watch that MMA fight alone, then you practically ignored me at school all week, haven't texted or called once like you usually do, and haven't barged into my house in the middle of the day, dragging me out to do something dangerous yet fun with you and you haven't even argued with me or called me a name ONCE in the past week….."

"Well,umm…I.. I don't really like violence anymore, so that explains the MMA fight and for everything else you said…Carly hasn't done any of that either…Why haven't you gone over to her house asking her these questions? Carly doesn't fight or enjoy fighting, she doesn't meet up with you everyday and she definitely doesn't argue with you or call you names" She seemed to be getting angry for some reason and so was I; why did she want to be like Carly all of a sudden!?

"Well, she's Carly and you're Sam! You don't wear dresses or skirts everyday and you're not all prim and proper and you and I ALWAYS bicker…it's like our thing isn't it?! And its not like there's anything wro-.."

"I get it Benson." She cut me off, her angry deflating, replaced by…disappointment? "I can't be like Carly no matter how hard I try to act like her or what I wear or what I say. Its impossible and I'm giving up."

"Sam…why do you WANT to act like Carly? You're Sam and you're perfect the way you are. Now can things PLEASE go back to normal? Here" I pointed towards my shoulder, "punch me"

She gave me a small smile, laughed and playfully punched my shoulder. I smiled and got up. "I have to go now, but can we please meet up tomorrow? " I hoped she was actually telling the truth about not trying to stop being my friend and that we could go back to the way things were before.

"sure" she smiled as I stepped out her door.

"Sam?" I called after her right when she was turning around and closing the door.

"what is it, dork?" she smirked. My Sam was back.

"I missed you."

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. "I missed you, too" she flicked me with her finger on my forehead, between my eyes, "nub" she smiled as she closed the door.

Things were finally going to go back to normal now that my Sam was back...but I could tell something was still bothering her, but I wasn't going to press her for information. She'd tell me when she was ready.

For now, everything was going to be okay again!

I hope...


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Doesn't really contribute to the plot, can be considered a filler. Still, I hope you like it! R &R! )**

CHAPTER 6: iget back to normal

Freddie's POV:

Everything was FINALLY back to norma! Sam was back to wearing clothes that she was comfortable in, clothes that screamed 'SAM PUCKETT!' Jeans, shorts, penny tees, wild hair, little to no makeup: Sam Puckett was back and she still looked gorgeous no matter what she wore; or maybe all the little things about her were being highlighted under my loving gaze, like the way her eyelashes kissed her cheeks when she blinked, the way her hair looked like it was made of gold, in the sunlight, or the way her soft, pink, perfect lips would lift up more towards the right when she smirked, just begging to be kissed. Whatever it was, she was still so beautiful that I was still slightly angry that she ever tried to change herself.

Not only was Sam back, so was I. Without Sam being Sam, I was just, well, a tech-geek, a boring, and bored, nerd. Now that she was being herself again, we were back to bickering, bantering, and just being crazy and having fun. I needed her to keep me on my toes.

Just this week, she made forced me to break into the community pool with her after it had closed (she broke her record; picked the lock in less than 15 seconds this time!) and then pushed me into the pool, clothes and all, after I refused to get in there myself, and then jumped on me in the pool. I might have broken a leg or something, but hey! I had fun and I managed to stop her from dying the water purple afterwards. She also made me keep watch for her when she was filling Miss Briggs' car with mayo-filled water balloons (she wanted to just dump the mayo in just like that but I convinced her to have SOME mercy and use water balloons). I kept her from getting into TOO much trouble and she let me share some of the thrill you get from the rush you feel after pulling a prank (though when I was doing it I thought I was going to have a heart attack).

She also managed to break into my house through my window, steal a fat cake or 2 (or 10) from my hidden stash under the bed and force me to watch a horror movie with her on my laptop, at 3am. My mother could have seen me up and gone crazy, I'd have only 2-3 hours of sleep and I'd probably have nightmares for a week, but in that moment, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with her, shielding my eyes, occasionally, from the blood and gore being displayed my laptop, in her hair, listening to her laugh and telling me to be a man, watching her stuff herself with fatcakes and peppy cola, and sipping from my own can of peppy cola since she brought half a can for me, as well ("hey! I got thirsty on my way here, Fredork! Just be grateful I got you anything at all!").

Other highlights of our week include: coming up with around 12 new nicknames for me, live on icarly, pinning me down 3 times in a row, getting into a slapping-fight, getting squirted with water in the face by Carly ("SAM…HIS FACE IS ALMOST AS RED AS A TOMATO! FREDDIE! QUIT FIGHTING BACK! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HER! No offense…"), and lasting 6 WHOLE SECONDS against Sam in arm wrestling! (new personal record! Yassss!)

Just when I thought nothing could mess up my week, Jonah decided to prove me wrong. I entered Ridgeway high that morning, hoping for another fun-filled, adventurous day; what I got was Jonah trying to flirt with Sam by her locker. MY Sam. I knew Sam would never give him the time of day and was perfectly capable of giving him a severe concussion with her bare hands, but, I had to interfere or the tiny beast clawing at my chest from the inside would make me explode with rage.

"Come on Baby, you aint the same girl you were 2 years ago" Jonah said as he grabbed her hand and flexed his bicep with his other arm "and look, I'm not the same guy I was 2 years ago, either; I've changed, give me another chance"

"You better leave, if you want to live longer than 5 more seconds" Sam growled, pulling her hand out of his.

"Come on! You know you can't resist me!" he called after her as she walked away. He decided to risk his well being and had the audacity to pull her back and grab her hand again.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF TED MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE THIS YEAR! I'M GONNA RECONSTRUCT YOUR FACE! DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE AN IMPROVEM-!" She started as she bared her fists and got ready to punch.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." I growled all of a sudden, my anger getting the best of me, shocking both Jonah and Sam with my tone, causing her to drop her fists and stare at me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh look! The little nerd trying to play hero…aww…..do you honestly think YOU can actually hurt ME, Benso-? Umphh!" he taunted me and I lost my temper.

I punched him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He punched me right in the face. Great! Now I have blood in my mouth and a swollen lip! I wasn't done yet; I spit the blood out onto his shirt.

Now he was angry;REALLY angry. He kicked me, making me fall back. But before he could kick me in the chest again, Sam punched him in the face, kicked him in the chest and pinned him down. She bent down and growled in his ear: "LEAVE." HA. He knew what was best for him and got up and ran away whimpering and squealing.

She walked over to me and offered me her hand helping me up. "Nice try, Benson" she smiled. I smiled back but then winced in pain: she punched my shoulder, "WHAT were you thinking, though! I'm the one that beats people up, you're the Queen of the Nubs, stick to the script!"

"I was just trying to help…" I mumbled

"Why did you punch him, anyways?"

"umm….because he was shamelessly flirting with you even though you told him not to!"

"How do you know I wasn't about to give in and actually consider going out with him again?" she asked

I raised my eyebrow. "seriously?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

She laughed a bit and said "Okay…there's no way I'd go out with that Wazzbag again, but still…stay out of my fights…. I'm not Carly remember, you KNOW I can defend myself, and send people running home to their mommies, while I'm at it. YOU on the other hand, could've gotten seriously hurt." She punched my shoulder lightly, again, making me wince; proving her point.

"sorry…I just wanted to help.." I repeated.

She sighed "Let's get you to the nurse, dork"

…

"Ouch..ahh..aw…uh..Sam! it hurts!" I said.

"You deserve it, nub! Now shut up and let me put this ice pack on your face!" she retorted, shoving the ice pack back on to my face, not even trying to be gentle.

The door to the nurse's office swung open as the nurse entered. "Well, you have detention after school, , since you're the one who started the fight" she told me, "There's nothing too bad with your face-.."

"Except the usual" Sam cut in, earning an eye roll from me.

"so, you two can get to class now" the nurse said, ignoring Sam's witty remark and taking the ice pack from my hand.

"Aww man! There goes my detention-free record!" I whined, once we got out of the nurse's office and started walking towards class.

"Well, what did you think was going to happen, fredalupe?" Sam asked me with a smirk;She was enjoying the fact that I was getting detention for the first time.

"ugghh…I'll be all alone, as well, Carly NEVER gets detention and even you haven't gotten caught for anything this week!"

"Will you quit crying like a baby, fredwhine, if I come to detention with you?"

"fredwhine, really?" I smirked at the new nickname she made for me.

"Well, you are whining! Now just answer the question!" She snapped.

"I guess…but how would you do th-?"

I stopped mid sentence as I saw Sam walk up to an innocent unsuspecting kid and punching him, but not too hard (yup, Sam Puckett doesn't bully little kids, she's even stood up to bullies for them, but everyone still does whatever she says because they know she always COULD beat them up; the only person she still 'bullies' is me, but, I know it's just how she shows affection). "Hey, Kid, go tell I beat you up…go on…go get mama a nice after-school-detention." She smirked as the kid ran off to do what she said.

"There" she said, "Easy"

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking to class with her, smiling slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: igo to the beach (part 1)

Freddie's POV:

After fooling around in detention for an hour, Sam and I self-invited ourselves to Carly's, where Sam attacked an entire ham, lying down on the couch, resting her feet in my lap.

"Hey, guys! How was detention?" Carly asked.

"Not too bad…" I said and caught Carly smirking knowingly at me; she knew the only reason I enjoyed detention was because of the ham-devouring demon, lounging lazing on the couch. I blushed.

"Whats wrong with you, fred-red?" Sam asked

Oh man! She caught me blushing!

"uhh..I…uhh.." I started stammering

"It's just really hot today, isn't it?" Carly saved me, "Hey! Why don't all of us go to the beach tomorrow?" She added excitedly.

"Umm…sure, cupcake" Sam replied. **(A/N: I'm not sure, But I THINK I've heard Sam call Carly cupcake like 3-4 times in the show, not sure though)**

"Yeah, why not? Let's go, it _is_ a Saturday and we don't have anything else to do anyways" I said.

"Great!" Carly was practically bouncing with excitement now, "Sam, get your lazy butt off my couch; I know for a fact that you haven't bought a new bikini since…forever! Let's go! Build-a-Bra has a bikini section as well; We're going NOW!"

"Caaaaaaarlsss…" Sam whined as Carly dragged her out the apartment. I caught her blush slightly before she left. Why was she blushing?

OH. a BIKINI.

Now, _I_ was turning red.

…

Saturday morning was quite hectic. We had to leave by 7am because the beach we wanted to go to was 3 hours away. Even though Sam usually sleeps till noon on Saturdays, She had spent the night at Carly's on Friday, who forced her to sleep and wake up early, using bacon-threats. ("No bacon for breakfast, unless you wake up in time for it, in the morning, Sam!") Sam then took her anger out on me by dumping a bucket of cold water on me to wake me up at 6 in the morning (she picked the lock…AGAIN) , fueling an intense 10 minute argument that ended in name-calling, new nicknames and eventually ended in laughter.

I spent an hour convincing my mother that I'd wait at least an hour and a half, after eating, before getting in the water, wouldn't go too far, stick with Spencer and the girls and use both my sun block and my cloud block; my mother finally let me go over to the Shays', after showering me with kisses and reminding me of certain beach safety-related rhymes (yes, she has those). I opened the door to Carly's apartment and felt my face heat up. Carly stood there in a floral sun dress, her face covered in make-up and her hair straightened and topped with a straw-hat; she looked really pretty but she's not the reason I felt my jaw dropping. Sam stood there with no make-up, her wild curls had been tamed into a very messy, high pony tail, a few stray strands touching her face. She was wearing a pair of shorts ending mid-thigh and a light blue tank top that brought out her eyes. She was breath taking.

I almost lost control and told her how beautiful she looked and how she made me feel; thankfully Spencer decided to show up with his banjo, playing it and singing a bit, breaking me out of my trance. **(A/N: SPENCER AND THE BANJO ALWAYS SHOWIN' UP DURING SEDDIE MOMENTS LOL).**

"Ready to go, kiddos?" Spencer sung, excitedly.

I cleared my throat, because I was still a bit tongue-tied, and replied "umm….yeah, let's go!"

We walked to the car in the parking lot that Spencer had borrowed from Socko's cousin, 'Car-los' (Carlos actually, but that's how Spence pronounced it; man what is wrong with this Socko guy's family?!)

Carly quickly called shot-gun and left me and Sam to sit in the back together. She gave us both one of her now-famous-and-very-recurrent-knowing-smiles and said she was going to be taking a nap. She whispered something in Spencer's ear before closing her eyes. Spencer took out his pear phone and plugged his earphones in before choosing a song and listening to it. Carly tried to make it seem like Sam and I were alone in the car. Clever, Shay, Clever.

For the next hour, Sam and I played would you Rather. Then we started arguing over something stupid and decided to just listen to songs. Since we were sharing my pear pod and earphones, she had to scoot in really close to me. I could smell her hair; it smelled very mildly like roses and bacon, it seems like a weird mix but the scent was actually quite intoxicating and very natural (and oh so good), unlike most girls' hairs that smelled all artificial and fruity (I used to sniff Carly's hair back when I was a weird kid with an obsessive-stalker-ish crush on her, don't judge me!). She continued moving closer till our legs were touching and her head was practically on my shoulder. I tensed up.

"Relax, Benson. I'm not going to eat you…..most probably….maybe…" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her, pulling her close so the wire on her side would reach her ear. She rested her head on my shoulder and I hit play. She'd occasionally make fun of my song preferences and sometimes tell me she was impressed a dork like me actually listened to some pretty good songs. I looked down when she stopped talking to see she had fallen asleep on my shoulder **(A/N: sorry for the cliché…I just HAD to)** I smiled to myself. The sound of her soft snoring, the smell of her hair and just the feeling of having her so close to me was too comfortable to resist: Soon I found my head resting on hers as I drifted into a comfortable slumber, where my dreams were all about the demon sleeping on my shoulder, confessing her love to me (like that'll ever happen).


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: So I've noticed that the amount of followers for this story is increasing but not the amount of reviews. I really want to know if you guys like my story and how I can improve it, so please please review and I'll update faster)**

CHAPTER 8: igo to the beach (part 2)

Freddie's POV:

FLASH! I woke up to the sound of a flash, a bright light and a flustered and angry Sam trying to snatch Carly's pear phone from her.

"DELETE IT, SHAY!"

"no! I'm keeping it! It's cute!"

"Carlotta, you better delete that picture right now!"

"hey….umm…what's going on?..." I asked, yawning and stretching, looking around because I couldn't remember what had happened before I had fallen asleep, or what I was doing here, for that matter, only I could remember was Dream-Sam. I smiled lazily at the memory of my dream.

"Well, good morning Freddie….did you sleep well?" Carly asked innocently.

"uhh….yeah I actually slept really well….I haven't slept this well in a while…why? What happened?" I asked as Sam turned her face away from me; I think she was blushing….

"Whatever, Carls, just delete the picture!" Sam interjected.

"What picture?" I asked with genuine curiosity and concern.

"Here" Carly said showing me the picture before Sam could protest.

It was a picture of Sam and I sleeping. Her head was between my shoulder and cheek and my arm was around her waist. We both looked very comfortable and were both smiling. I knew why I was smiling, and knowing Sam, she was probably smiling because she was dreaming about fried chicken or something. **(A/N: FRIED CHICKEN=Freddie! 3 )** Oh. I remembered everything now…

Carly was smirking at us and we were both as red as tomatoes by now.

"Whatever! We're here, anyways." Sam snapped, as the car came to a stop, "I'll delete that picture later!" she added to Carly before opening the car's door and jumping out.

Spencer finally unplugged his ear phones from his pear phone and turned off his music. "Well, here we are kiddos!" he said, "Lets go Beach it up!" he shouted enthusiastically, grabbing his and Carly's bags and running into the beach in search of a good place to set our stuff.

Carly chased after him, yelling at him to not run so fast or he'd trip on a rock or something. I chuckled; sometimes I wondered which Shay was the real guardian here. Sam picked up her bag and flung it over my shoulder.

"Let's go, Fredison!" she shouted, trying to run so she wouldn't have to carry her bag, herself.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. "Oh no , you don't! I'm not going to be your slave!" I flung her bag at her, and she caught it with ease.

"You do what I say, Freduccini!"

"Make me." I smirked. We both knew we were enjoying this but were just pretending to actually fight.

"Oh, you're not only carrying mama's bag" she said walking towards me, "You, Fredhead, get the honor of carrying mama herself."

"Wait, wha-?!" I exclaimed as she jumped onto my back, put her arms around my neck and tucked her feet around my waist. My hands instinctively went towards her feet, holding her in place, while also carrying the two bags. Thank God I had been hitting the gym behind my mother's back for the past 2 years: without the new muscles I had acquired, I would've fallen face first into the sand.

"FORWARD, MY NOT-SO-NOBLE STEED!" Sam, pointing in front of us, dramatically and yelling "GIDDEYUP!" in my ear.

"Whatever you say, your majesty" I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the spot where Carly and Spencer had already spread out 2 blankets. Sam actually didn't weigh that much despite all the meat she ate. Her long curls tickled my face and her heavenly scent surrounded me, making me smile. Being her personal slave wasn't that bad; not bad at all. I dropped our bags on the blankets and Sam jumped down next to Carly. I sighed; my back felt strangely cold like it was missing something.

"Mama's hungry" Sam simply stated.

"We just got here!" Carly said.

"Sam needs her post-breakfast ham" I said, rolling my eyes and pulling out a large ham sandwich (with extra ham, off course) and handing it to her. She grabbed it and started eating greedily, while I watched her, amused, and decided to eat a sandwich myself since I hadn't had much for breakfast. After she was done eating (and wiping her hands on my shirt) she commanded that we go in the water, right away.

"I can't…" I said.

"Aww….did Fredlame's mommy tell him to wait an hour after eating, before going in the water" she teased.

"no!" I snapped.

"An hour and a HALF?" she mocked in her baby-voice.

"maybe…." I mumbled.

She erupted into laughter.

"FINE! Let's just play in the sand or something for a while then!" she said after she was done laughing at my expense and calling me a "mama's boy".

So for more than an hour, Sam and I built a giant sand castle; competing against Spencer's, which was undoubtedly better (despite being so very goofy and childish, he WAS still an amazing sculptor) ; but ours was pretty good too: we even surrounded it with a moat and used a piece of driftwood as a bridge. You would think two almost 17 year olds would find this childish, but Sam made everything fun for me, and I actually enjoyed being childish with her; it's something responsible, up-tight Freddie Benson wouldn't allow himself to do and my mom was way too over-protective to ever really let me enjoy my childhood like a normal kid. Sam was the one who taught me how to have fun and just be a kid sometimes; my mom wouldn't even let me use the swing-set in the park when I was younger, she was afraid I'd fall off, Sam was the one who took me to the park and forced me to swing with her.

Carly hadn't come with us; she took of her sundress, rubbed on some sunscreen and decided to sun bathe instead. Sam was annoyed at first ("why would you come to the beach if you don't plan on getting dirty in the sand or wet in the sea?!") and then snapped at me to stop drooling over Carly (which I wasn't!) and reminded me that Carly will never love me (to which Carly and I both rolled our eye simultaneously; couldn't Sam tell I was _WAY_ over Carly by now?)

After an hour and a half, Sam kicked our sandcastle apart, running through it, and announced it was swimming time. Unlike Carly, Sam was very conscious when she took her top off, to reveal a black bikini top. She said she'd be fine swimming in her shorts and so she left those on. She was beautiful. I felt my throat dry up and my eyes pop out of their sockets; I couldn't help but stare, taking in her beauty.

She blushed (she was doing that a lot these days…), but still managed to make a witty comment: "take a picture, Benson, it'll last longer."

I blushed (I was doing it a lot too, I guess...) and forced my eyes to look somewhere else, while I grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, tossing it towards our blanket, with Sam's. It was my turn to be gawked at. Sam was clearly staring at my washboard abs. I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows, feeling more confident; "like what you see, Puckett?"

That comment earned me a punch from Sam. Ouch.

We then started running into waves, getting pushed back towards the shore. We got up, and repeated that again and again. Then, for some reason, being bold and incredibly brave, I pushed Sam's face in the water. She growled, "Oh, it's ON Benson!" and pushed my head under the water, holding me there for a while before pulling me up.

"SAM! I couldn't breathe!"

"and yet you're still alive…" she mocked, sticking out her cute little tongue and scrunching her nose.

I splashed her with a little bit of salty water. She sent a splash the size of a mini-wave my way. We probably splashed each other for an hour straight, laughing our heads off like idiots, never once getting bored.

The sun was beginning to set. We finally stopped splashing each other and started walking towards Carly and Spencer, still laughing like crazy. She looked beautiful in the dim lighting : Like an angel (which is ironic because she's actually a blonde headed demon).The water made her body glisten in the sunlight. Her golden curls were wet and some stuck to her face. Her eyes: perfect, crystal blue orbs, sparkled with happiness as she continued to laugh. I stopped laughing and cast her a longing, loving gaze. She looks up and we're looking straight into each other's eyes. I seem to be moving on auto-pilot as my head moves down closer to hers and I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She moves up and our noses are touching I close the dist-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" We jump apart as Carly's scream breaks us from our trance; Spencer had by some miracle, managed to set his SANDCASTLE on fire; is sand even flammable!? We both ran towards them and helped Carly put out the fire. Carly then announced it was getting dark and it was time to leave. We nodded silently. I picked up my shirt and saw Sam hurriedly snatch hers as well.

UGGH, I was SO CLOSE, and SHE was the one who had moved in closer….maybe if Spencer hadn't set his sandcastle on fire, she would've kissed me…does she feel the same way? I started getting excited but it was short lived; I looked to where Sam had been standing and she had already run towards the car, opened the door and sat in front. I sighed; it was obvious she had just been caught up in the moment and now regretted what we almost did. I walked towards the car with Carly, slowly and silently, we both got in the back and Spencer started the car. Carly and Spencer tried to talk to us, but Sam said she was sleepy and closed her eyes. I couldn't hear her soft, soothing snore; she was awake and pretending to sleep to avoid talking to us.

Was the idea of almost kissing me _SO_ disgusting and disturbing to her?

…

 **(A/N: I hope y'all liked it! We're getting back to the main plot (sam being girly and avoiding Freddie) in the next chapter. I think there's going to be only 2 more chapters for this story. I think I'll make the last chapter in Sam's POV. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The amount of reviews determines how quickly I update** **)**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: iam ignored

Freddie's POV:

I took a deep breath and dialed her number again. My call went to voicemail, AGAIN. The first time I called and it went to voicemail (3 days ago) I was actually taken by surprise: I thought she actually picked up. Our 'conversation' had gone something like this:

"hello" Sam said, in a surprisingly cheerful tone, considering she'd been anything _but_ cheerful after our trip to the beach and had avoided both Carly and me over the rest of the weekend and then skipped 3 days of school in a row.

"hello, Sam, I need to talk to yo-!"

"hellloooooo" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"hello? Sam, can you hear me?"

"I can't hear yooouuu…" she sung.

"Can you hear me now?" I spoke louder and clearer.

She laughed, "I bet if you're an idiot you probably spoke all loud and clear trying to make me hear you."

"wait, wha-…"

"You've reached the voicemail of Sam Puckett, genius, I can't hear you. If you're one of those pervs from school, you shouldn't have this number! So hang up now before I come over to your house and make it so you can't dial anyone's number ever again. If you're one of my mom's ex's: don't waste your time buddy, she's moved on…find someone else...yadda yadda yadda…If you're that guy from the pizza place, dude, I'm not picking up your call unless you're offering me free pizza…better yet fried chicken…mmm…all I want is fried chicken. **(A/N: I'm sorry…I HAD to!)** So, _NO_ I will _NOT_ go out with you, now go find some sad, desperate, girl who'll put up with your lame attempts at flirting without wanting to break your thumbs. If you're calling from the Seattle Police Department: I'm sorry, I'm just a sweet, innocent, little girl that got caught up in the wrong crowd…whatever I did, it won't happen again. _(this part was said in an extremely innocent tone, that was just so un-Samish that it was obvious she was lying…..well to people who knew her, at least, like me)_ Anyways, If I'm either not ignoring you on purpose or if you're important enough for mama's time, I'll get back to you….maybe…."

BEEEEEP.

I hung up after sending her message, pleading her to talk to me. If this was a normal situation I would have rolled my eyes and laughed out loud at her abnormally long voicemail; it was just so _Sam_. I still managed a small smile; I couldn't help it.

By now I had heard the starting of that voicemail about 300 times! If she didn't come to school today, I'd stop calling and just go over to her house. I had a feeling that she was avoiding me because of our 'almost-kiss' on Saturday, but I was still worried about her. What if her mom forgot to leave money for her and took off to Vegas with her new boyfriend? Where would she get her bacon from!? What if she got stuck in the rain and got hypothermia? What if she had pneumonia?! What if she was stuck outside of her house because her mom locked the door to the house and moved to Canada; Sam would probably be sitting in a junkyard watching TV with hobos!

Carly laughed a bit when I told her all this. She said she was worried too but not as worried as I was, because clearly I couldn't think straight since my mind was clouded with worry. ("you're acting like your mother…" she smirked, uncharacteristically. "Don't be vicious!"I snapped) She pointed out that Sam would probably intimidate somebody to buy her food, could pick the lock If she had been locked out of her house, was used to not having her mom around much and that her mom didn't leave without telling her anymore (she left a sticky note now and came back within 2 weeks, wow therapy sure made _her_ into a responsible mom: note the sarcasm) also it hadn't rained at all these past 4 days. She also sadly pointed out that hobos can't afford cable.

….But my worry only increased when Sam didn't come to school that day. Carly was pretty worried too by now. We decided to drop our stuff at Carly's and then go straight to Sam's house.

We walked home from school and were bombarded with Lewbert's screams as we entered the Bushwell Plaza Lobby.

"MYEEEAAHHHH! MORE IRRITABLE TEENAGERS IN MY LOBBY! AHHHH!"

Uggh…stupid Lewbert...being Lewbert…I hate that guy so much, if Sam was here she'd probably scare him into shutting up and then she'd plan a new pran-…Wait...did he say _MORE_ irritable teenagers?

"Who else has been here, Lewbert?!" Carly asked, clearly thinking the same thing as me.

"Myeeeahhh…"

"Did you see anyone else go through here!?" I repeated, angrily.

"That Obnoxious Blonde, came here about 4 hours ago….myeaahh…the brat threw a rock at me…thank God my wart here didn't get hurt! " he began ranting, stroking his wart, lovingly (eww).

Obnoxious Blonde.

Carly and I looked at each other, realization dawning on us.

"Sam!" We both exclaimed at the same time, running at full speed to Carly's apartment. We opened the door and there she was. Sleeping on the couch, her long blonde curls spilling down the side, touching the floor; she looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept, not like she was capable of knocking out a truck driver using only a carton of milk. Her soft snores made me relax and feel at peace; I was overcome with a queer sensation, one that pulled me towards her and made me want to plant a kiss on her forehead, set her head on my lap, and run my fingers through her hair while she slept. Carly's voice brought me back to reality and I stopped right before I was about to bend over her and kiss her.

"SAM!" she exclaimed, waking the blonde beast from hibernation. Sam's eyes shot open, she sat up straight all of a sudden, looked at us in shock, her eyes darting from me, to Carly, to the door and for some reason to the ham.

" _Where_ have you been!?" I shouted, getting angry that she hadn't even bothered to call us and tell us why she was missing school and that she was okay.

She ignored us, grabbed the ham, and shot out the door.

"SAAAAAAAM!" Carly and I shouted running after her.

She was too fast for us. She had already gotten into the elevator and was half way down; even if we waited for the elevator to come back up and then went down, or if we ran down the stairs, she would still already be gone. That's when I made the decision to go talk to her, alone. I would go to her house and DEMAND to know why she was ignoring us…ignoring me, AGAIN. I knew she hadn't told me everything that day when I convinced her to stop trying to be girly when she really didn't want to. I was going to make her spill. I want to be her friend, I want to be so much more than just a friend to her, but if it, for some reason, hurts her to be in the same room as me, I'd back away; I can't see her like this and I can't let her throw away her friendship with Carly and let her hard work at school go to waste (I promised her a subscription to the bacons of the world if she did all her homework and studied for tests with either me or Carly, but I had a feeling she was working hard on her own anyways, this year) just because of me.

I told Carly I wanted to talk to Sam, alone. She nodded and went back to her apartment. I walked to Sam's house, trying to formulate some sort of speech in my head, but all of them sounded too 'nub-ish' for her liking. I took a deep breath and rung the door bell, when I reached the Puckett residence. She didn't open the door, but, I knew she was home, just avoiding me. I took out a bobby pin from my pocket (hey, with 2 girls as your best friends, you end up having these sort of things lying around) and started to pick the lock, a skill I had learned from Sam over the years; it was the first time I was actually going to apply it. It took me a couple of minutes (I'm no Sam! I can't break into someone's house in less than 15 seconds: no matter how much she rubbed off on me, I was still the responsible, dork-ish, nerdy, Freddie). I heard a click and pushed the door open, smiling slightly; Sam would be proud (well, you know, if she didn't currently hate me….).

I made my way to her room and knocked. I heard some shuffling and then silence. I sighed, "Sam, I know you're in there, I'm coming in; we need to talk… and you need to be HONEST." I silently counted to 5 and opened the door.

POW!

I was greeted by a punch to the face, that I'm sure dislocated my jaw. Another one to the stomach. And another one. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH. The feisty blonde was showering me with punches, like back when we were 13.

"Sam…ouch! Sam,stop! OUCH…SA-!"

"LEAVE!" She growled.

"I just…OUCH…want to...OWW…talk!" I replied.

"DON'T YOU UNDERTAND I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU OR TALK TO YOU!" She punctuated each word with a punch.

That's it. She was going to talk, NOW. I grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her head. She was taken by surprise; I _never_ fought back despite being perfectly capable of defending myself , sure I took part in the slapping game (lightly, obviously) with her or tried to pin her down after she had me pinned to the ground, but never something so bold as stopping her punches.

"Impressive, Benson." She said, actually sounding impressed, reminding me of the time she told me she liked seeing me all feisty "but, no one beats mama at her own game!" she added kicking me and making me drop her hands.

"OUT. NOW!" She shouted

"NO!" I shouted back, "We are going to talk, and you are going to be honest with me."

"Can't you tell when someone is trying to avoid you? take a hint, nub!"

Even though I sort of knew she was doing so, hearing her say it crushed any hope I had left that this was all a misunderstanding. I sighed "I know, but, we're still going to talk about it….then if you want, I'll leave you alone; I don't want you to miss school or ignore Carly because of how much you hate me all of a sudden..."

… **.**

 **(A/N: I KNOW THIS IS A WEIRD PLACE TO END IT, BUT I THINK I'M GONNA MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN SAM'S POV. STILL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE; I'LL POST IT IF YOU GUYS CAN GET MY REVIEWS UP PLEASEEEEE.** **)**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**(A/N: SORRY! This is just an author's note. I just wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story and who have favourited and followed it. I really appreciate it and I'm very grateful! Thank you guys so much! I also just wanted to request that you guys review more. Every single review, even the short ones, but especially the long ones, truly make my day! I literally check my email every day waiting to see if anyone else likes my story. It's what made me finish writing so fast and updating so quick. I just wanted to ask you guys to review more and tell me what your favorite parts of this story were and if you liked it.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much.**

 **The next chapter is the last chapter of this story so stay tuned. I've already written it just reviewing it and rechecking it. Reviews make me update faster…just sayin' ;)**

 **ALSO…..**

 **After this story, y'all might want to check out my new story, "** _ **ican't**_ _ **even**_ _ **cry**_ **", that I'll be posting the first chapter of in a few days. Its going to be a multi-chap Seddie Angst (rated T) ! so please review, favorite and follow it. )**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Last chapter! The reason I didn't review as fast as I wanted to was because I was busy with Eid celebrations. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEW! Just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to be working on another fic…it's going to be an angst-y , multi-chapter, seddie fic, so please read and review that as well. I'll post the 1** **st** **chapter for that soon but I'll see if I'll post more depending on reviews and the number of people following/favouriting it. Anyways, I hope you like the final chapter of iNeed the REAL Sam! It's in SAM'S POV! FIRST TIME WRITING AS SAM SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. Enjoy! :)** **)**

CHAPTER 10: We talk

SAM'S POV:

I heard the front door opening with a click. Someone had picked the lock. It could only be two people. It could be an extremely stupid burglar, who was probably new in the neighborhood, because anyone who knows mama knows not to mess with her; I'm the subject of most people's nightmares! The only other possibility was the person who I least wanted to see right now, I'd rather it be a burglar; at least I could beat the burglar up with a baseball bat, without feeling guilty. My luck could just never be good, could it!? ; It was Fredweird, just as I suspected.

He knocked on my door and told me he was coming in. Ha! He wouldn't _dare_ just barge in!

He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. THAT NUB! DOESN'T HE KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!? I punched him in the face. It actually felt good….but unlike 13 year old Sam, I was tired of having to beat the dork up for his attention or for some excuse to touch him. Uggh! I hate him so much! I continued to punch him….there's nothing else I could do.

He stops my punches by holding my hands over my head (I was impressed, mama has rubbed off on him). The Nub has the nerve to tell me we need to talk and starts talking about how I shouldn't ignore school and Carly because of him. Why does he have to be so nice and considerate, all the time!? It makes it difficult to hate the dork. Why can't he just leave me alone!?

"Sam, you need to be honest….you never told me why you were and are ignoring me and why you were acting so weird and girly befo-?"

 _Weird_?! Oh, was I angry now!

"Waiiittt…" I said angrily, cutting him off "weird!? Since when do you, Fredward-I'm-going-to-be-Carly- _Girly_ -Shay's-second-husband-Benson, think being girly is _weird_?!"

"Umm…. Carly's…well… _Carly_ …She's _always_ been girly! And you're Sam! Sam Puckett isn't girly or prissy, so being someone you're not _is_ weird to me especially since I think you're perfect the way you are…"

"Oh, Just _shut_ _up_! You're _definition_ of perfection is Carly. I get it, I can never be Carly, no matter how hard I try to be all girly and pretty like her…I'll always just be… _me_ ….and you know what? I actually tried really hard to get you to look at me like you look at her…I tried getting your attention by being…well...me…and when that didn't work I tried being Carly…."

"Wait, wha-?" he tried to say something, but I didn't care to listen at the moment.

"I hate you SO MUCH! I hate the fact that I've had a stupid little crush on you ever since 7th grade….I mean of all the boys out there, I just _had_ to fall for the nub that was drooling over my best friend since the first day we met! I hate you for making me feel weak, for making me realize that it wasn't just a stupid little crush because it just wouldn't go away! I hate you for making me cry over you ( _I can't believe I just told him that!….but its true….I cried when I saw him dance with Carly at the groovy smoothie...I cried when he got hit by the taco_ _truck_ …I cried when _he and Carly started dating…I almost cried when Carly and I fought for the second time and even though he didn't support Carly fully, right away…I knew he would've chosen her...)_ ...I hate you because Sam Puckett does NOT cry; especially not over some lame nerd!

"Sam…" he started.

" The first time, I wasn't really avoiding you…" I ignored him; I was on a roll now, "I was being more Carly-like…I mean she doesn't hang out with you all that much and she doesn't burst into your house un-invited….but you still just wanted her. This time I'm avoiding you because I just can't do this anymore! I can't control myself anymore….I almost kissed you at the beach even though I _know_ that I'll never be your Carly…..and that's why I can't be your friend anymore….these stupid feelings had to get in the way! I hate you because I…I…love you, okay!" I had been shouting and now I was out of breath.

I hate myself. I just professed my love for the nub! I was supposed to tell him I hated him and then punch some sense into him and make him leave. I made sure I guarded my heart all these years; I promised I wouldn't do this, and here I was in front of him: all weak and vulnerable. All the walls I had put up over the years just collapsed all together….

Sam Puckett is no weakling! I'm just going to handle the rejection by building more walls, and then when I see him all happy with some girly, beautiful, non-violent chic, maybe even Carly if he's patient enough, I'll make myself get over him. There's nothing else I could do.

"Sam…" he repeated my name softly once more, he had been in so much shock when I was shouting at him, telling him I 'hated' him, that he was still a bit tongue-tied.

"No, Benson, don't try to be all nice and considerate and try to make me feel better about myself.….just reject me quickly…ya know like pulling off a band aid…" I said, softly this time (I had shouted enough for one day) I tried to convince myself that if he did this quickly it would hurt less, but I knew it would still hurt a LOT, regardless of how he did it. When he continued to stand there, speechless and still in shock, I decided to speak again, despite the fact that I really wanted him to leave so I could punch a wall or something and maybe cry a bit; "Well! Spit it out, dork! It's your turn to tell _me_ that no guy will ever love me….so just do it!"

I knew Freddie Benson. I knew he wouldn't use my weakest moment to get back at me for all the times I told him Carly and no other girl would ever love him, when we were younger. I knew he'd be all nice and let me down slowly and ask me to still be his friend. I knew he'd be kind….but I didn't know he'd be _THIS_ kind.

He was kissing me. I was taken by shock at first, so I just stood there with my arms hanging by my side. Then I understood what was happening: Freddie Benson, the Queen of the nerds, Nubbiest of Nubs, Dork extraordinaire, was kissing me; so I kissed him back, putting all I felt into the kiss, because he was _MY_ nerd, _MY_ nub, _MY_ dork….and I loved him.

When we finally pulled apart, he looked into my eyes and said the 4 words I needed to hear the most: "I don't want Carly".

I smiled. "….I love you, too" he added, and I kissed him again because those 4 words were pretty good, too.

…

 **FREDDIE'S** **POV** **(I** **wanted** **to** **end** **as** **him** **since** **I** **started** **this** **story** **as** **him)**

We walked out of her room, hand in hand. When I walked in here, I thought I'd be leaving in an ambulance, bruised and heartbroken. Well, I sure was bruised and some parts of me were probably broken; but looking at the blonde-headed demon holding my hand, I still felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

She punched me again. OUCH….okay…some parts of me were _definitely_ broken.

"What was that for!?"

"For not telling me sooner.…and for putting me through the torture of wearing a dress, nub…" she shuddered at the word 'dress' but then smiled at me.

Only Sam Puckett would shower the guy she loved with punches and kicks, tell him that she 'hated' him, kiss him and then punch him again and call him a nub.

I knew that even if we started dating, she'd always be the same violent, complicated and bold Sam that never failed to confuse me and make me want to bang my head against a wall.

So I kissed her again…because I wouldn't want her any other way.


End file.
